Battle of the Sexes
by imasmurf93
Summary: Following up on request. A KND story of Mulan. Fanny is outraged to discover that only boys are wanted for a top mission, so decides to go undercover and prove that girls can do just as well...and better.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Okay here's one of the requests I've been asked to do. Thanks to KNDnumber170 for the idea. Here it is for you. Let me know if you want me to change or add anything.**

It was a well known fact that Fanny was an extreme feminist. In fact, she believed that girls could do anything better, quicker and much more effective than boys. In Numbuh 86's eyes boys sucked.  
>So obviously, you can imagine her fury when moon base HQ discussed taking the toughest boys on a special training mission after Father had become more power crazy.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Fanny scoffed at the meeting desk. "There are just as many girls who are strong enough and way better fighters! If you just send off a bunch of dumb _boys_ then KND stand no chance!"

"Hey, girls like you will just hold us down!" Numbuh 60, AKA Patton informed her.

Fanny gasped at him. "Are you kidding, you'll all just mess up!"

"That's enough!" Numbuh 362 projected. "I'm sorry Numbuh 86 but the decisions been made, if it's a mixed gender group it'll just cause problems...like...imagine we sent Numbuhs 84 and 83 on it together. Romance would come out, there'd be lovers tiffs, their time and thoughts would be spent on each other so they wouldn't concentrate as hard."

Fanny sighed. "Well if you sent us girls who _are_ focused then..."

"No, it's final Numbuh 86. I'm sorry." Rachel raised her hands.

Fanny frowned and sat back in her seat, glaring at Patton who was giving her a triumphant smirk.

_3 Hours Later_

Fanny was sat at home eating her roast dinner with her family. She munched quietly on her pork listening to her father on the phone. Eventually, Monty switched off the phone and returned to his meal.

"I saw that Uno boy earlier Fanny." Her mother beamed. "He's such a lovely boy."

Monty scoffed. "That Nigel Uno is a horrid, despicable child. I blame the parents."

Mrs Fulbright rolled her eyes. "Are there no boys in mind Fanny? When I was your age I'd already had three boyfriends."

"I've had a boyfriend mum, but he showed to be a disappointment. Boys are just a waste of time." Fanny said with a hint of bitterness.

Her little brother Shaunie laughed. "No boy could stand long enough of her."

"Shut it you! See why I hate boys so much?" Fanny spat at him.

Monty finished his meal. "Well, Shaunie, Patrick, ready for a game of soccer?"

Fanny beamed. "I am!"

"Ah, we don't want girls playing with us." Monty said childishly.

"Monty!" Mrs Fulbright scolded.

Monty shrugged. "I'm sorry but it's true, she'll just make us lose!"

Fanny sighed and finished her meal, then went upstairs to her room. "Stupid men!"  
>She sat at her computer and logged onto facebook. She went onto the KND group and read the most recent notice.<p>

_Boys of KND: Think you're tough enough?  
>Father has gone out of control, now leading a team of villains to take over the world and make lives worse for us kids. We need as many boys as possible to help us. Print out this letter for a fake weeks school trip and meet us on the school playground at 5:00am sharp.<em>

Fanny frowned in anger and clicked on the link to get the letter. "I'll show them."

She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Taking a deep breath she reached into the cabinet and pulled out the scissors. She stared watching closely as she cut at her hair carefully. When she was finished she looked at herself. Her hair was now in a shaggy and reached just below her ear.  
>She then glanced down and tutted at her reflection, being a young girl of twelve her chest had just begun to bud. She reached back into the cabinet and pulled out a bandage. Fanny then repeatedly wrapped it around her upper torso and stared at herself in the mirror again, smiling at her work of art and now completely flat chest.<br>She crept back into her room and pulled out her bag, looking through her wardrobe she thought...her clothes weren't exactly girly but boys definitely wouldn't wear them.

Fanny quickly ran into Patrick's room and began rummaging through his wardrobe, pulling out various pants, shirts and sweaters and placing them into her rucksack. When she'd gathered enough clothes she went back into her room and got ready for bed. She lay there for a long time thinking about the week of adventure ahead of her and how she'd trick all of those dumb guys, proving once and for all that girls can do anything boys can do, but better.

Just before she dozed off a knock on her door made her jump and her brother came walking in.  
>"Fanny I can't find half of my clothes mum didn't swap them again did sh...Ahhhhh!" Patrick screamed when he saw his now short haired sister.<p>

She jumped out of bed and covered his mouth. "Shut up doofus, do you want to wake the whole street up!"

Patrick quietened down and Fanny removed her hand, wiping it in disgust on her pyjamas.

"Did dad cut your hair again?" Patrick asked then suddenly went into a panick. "Oh God! Hide me, don't let him do mine! I can't face looking like..."

"Shut up!" Fanny hissed. "I did this numbskull! Do you think dad could really make hair look this neat?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "You're so weird, you look like a guy."  
>His gaze then wandered to her dresser. "Oh, there's my sweater, why is it in your backpack?£<p>

He walked over and took his sweater from the bag, noticing more of his clothes in there. He looked at Fanny quizzically. He then noticed a sheet of paper on the side and picked it up, reading it.

"Fan, please don't tell me you've tried to make yourself look like a boy to come on this mission?"

Fanny narrowed her eyes. "No! Why would I want to spend a week with cruddy boys!"

Patrick just stared at her knowingly. "...You're nuts you know that? KND will flip if you get caught, you could get S.P.L.U.R.G.E.D and suspended for disobeying orders and impersonating an operative!"

"I can't! I _am_ an operative so they can't punish me for that!" Fanny argued.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't cope two minutes on a weeks trip with a bunch of guys."

"Sure I would, I work with them every day." Fanny shrugged.

"Fine." Patrick tutted. "I just hope you know what you're doing...you can borrow my clothes by the way." 


	2. Chapter 2

Fanny and Patrick arrived at school at 4:50am. They walked onto one of the two B.I.G.B.U.S.'s Which was waiting for them. Fanny glanced around at the boys who were already on board.

Numbuh 13 was sat with his finger in his ear, he then pulled it out and checked it. Fanny scrunched up her nose.

Another boy with sandy coloured hair was sat picking his belly button.  
>Fanny made and 'urgh' sound in disgust. "They're all disgusting!"<p>

"No, they're just guys." Patrick chuckled. "And if you want to fit in you'll have to act just like them so pay attention."

A young Indian boy was showing some strange dream catcher necklace to two boys who Fanny knew well.

"Look, this necklace is to protect me from any harm." The boy stated.

Numbuh 4 looked at his two best friends. The bald one shook his head at him, the other gave a knowing smirk. Wally turned back and punched him in the stomach, making the boy fall to the floor.  
>Nigel placed a palm over his face as he shook his head. Hoagie burst out laughing. "I hope you can get your money back Numbuh 817!"<p>

Wally grinned as he turned around looking at Fanny. He raised an eyebrow, obviously trying to figure out who she was. He then furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you looking at?"

Fanny frowned at him. "Excuse me?"

"Stop it!" Patrick hissed.

Fanny took a breath. "Sorry."

Wally glared at her and turned to talk to Hoagie.

"I can't do this!" Fanny suddenly said through gritted teeth, loud enough for only Patrick to hear.

Patrick shrugged. "You got yourself into this, you can't back out now. Just act tough, like Numbuh 4!"

Fanny looked back at Numbuh 4 who stormed past them. "You ain't worth my time you chicken."

"Chicken?" Fanny gasped. "Say that to my face shortie!"

That was it, Numbuh 4 snapped. He spun around grabbing Fanny by the collar and aiming a punch at her. Lucky for her quick reflexes, Fanny ducked in time. Unfortunately for Nigel who was stood right behind her, he did not. Wally's fist went straight into his jaw, knocking the brit to the floor.

Wally gasped. "Sorry Numbuh 1!"

"Get out of the situation." Patrick muttered, taking her by the shoulders and leading her away.

Wally had made a grab for her but missed as Nigel had dived at him and dragged him to the floor. This gave Fanny time to run. She turned and ran past all of the other boys, knocking a few as she did so. She could hear Wally running after her, he was a lot less careful not to hit people. He gave a 'get out of my way' warning and then just ran straight ahead.

_Meanwhile_

"Father's started recruiting villains from Europe and Australia. At the moment he's in Kansas and making his way back to meet at the Delightful mansion. We have to reduce the amount villains before they get to moonbase. We can't handle the amount they've got. So Numbuh 61, moonbase operatives to Finland and drive them back to Cleveland." Rachel said to Numbuh 60 and 61 outside the B.I.G.B.U.S's.

"So we take them by surprise?" Patton reviewed.

Rachel nodded. "Precisely, the plan is to reduce the help that Father has."

"That's great sis, I love surprises!" Numbuh 363 exclaimed with excitement.

Patton glanced at his older brother Numbuh 61 and rolled his eyes toward the young, irritating boy.

"Numbuh 60, you're going to stay here and train the rest of the operatives. Make sure they understand our plan. When Father's back in Cleveland and the operatives are fully trained we'll all take them out." Rachel continued to speak.

The two brothers nodded obediently. Numbuh 363 blinked.  
>"You mean I'm not going to Finland?" He asked.<p>

Rachel shook her head. "It's your job to let me know when the operatives are ready for the attack. The training could help you improve too."

Numbuh 363 pulled a pout. Patton tried to contain his disappointment at the fact that the brat was coming with him.  
>He glanced over to his brother, who gave him a sly smirk. Patton returned it with a glare.<p>

They were interrupted by a loud ruckus inside the B.I.G.B.U.S containing the non-moonbase operatives.

"I'll leave it to you." Rachel told Numbuh 60. "Bye, good luck!"  
>She saluted the operatives and then left.<p>

Patton turned to his brother and then stepped into the transport to see a huge fight amongst all inside the B.U.S he turned to his brother who shrugged.

"Good luck bro, see you later." He said, placing a dark blue cap sideways onto his head.

He walked out and entered the other B.U.S which soon flew away. Patton could just about hear his brothers last words to him. "Remember dude, you're in charge!"

Patton blinked a few times. That thought had just entered him, he was in complete control. Numbuh 362 had put him in charge of this whole group. He smiled, turning back to his team, who were still fighting.

"Hey!" He yelled. The group all stared at him, acknowledging who he was, and then assembled into a staggered group and pointed at one red haired boy who wore a green sweater and jeans. "He started it!"

Fanny looked up at Numbuh 60 to see him walking towards her with a stern look on his face. Great, if he yelled at her she'd just snap right back at him...no! She couldn't or he'd figure her out.

"I'm not having anyone causing trouble on this mission!" He stated clearly.

Fanny took a deep breath, refraining from punching him in the face. "Sorry."  
>She gasped, realising that she'd spoken in her normal voice, she cleared her throat and put on a gruff, deep voice. "I mean, sorry...but you know us boys...we just get those urges where you just wanna punch someone!"<p>

Patton raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen you before, who are you?"

"Numbuh...3000." Fanny spat out.

"Numbuh 3000? What sector are you from?" Patton asked.

Fanny thought hard. "...Uh."  
>She had to think of a sector that none of the other boys were in, otherwise they would catch her out.<p>

"Sector...sector..."

Patton snarled. "I'm not here for the good of my health! What sector are you in? It's not a trick question!"

"DDS!" Fanny suddenly blurted.

"DDS?" Patton asked. "I didn't know there was such a sector."

Fanny shrugged and thought up a lie. "We're not overly well known. We don't go to moonbase or anything much."

"I can see why, freak!" A boy in the crowd muttered, the rest of the crowd sniggered. Patton shot daggers at them and they silenced immediately.

"Okay team!" Patton started. "Thanks to Numbuh 3000 we're going to take even longer to get going because we're not going anywhere until this BUS is cleaned up! Which you're all going to do! Now get moving!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**** Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm glad you all like it so far :-)**

**Flying786: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far**

**Buddygirl1004: I completely agree, girls are the more superior race , (sorry Buddy and any other guys reading this :-P)**

**KNDnumbuh170: Thanks, I hope it's what you wanted**

**Fearofchicken13: Yeah, you know Wally when he gets into a rage, he just swiped and hit the wrong person...oops :-P**

**KNDFANGIRL: Aw that makes me really happy that you think that, yeah...I haven't quite thought about that yet, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, lol**

After cleaning up the whole bus as punishment for indiscipline, the team finally took off and came to their destination...a small field.

"Where are we?" Hoagie asked as they all got out of the bus.

Patton glanced at him as he looked around. "We're in the Free-fall mountains. It's kind of like a secret KND training base. We can train here without being disturbed, no-one ever comes up here.

The boys all gathered and began to chatter excitedly. Fanny stood to the side and watched them. Not knowing quite who to converse with or what about. Patrick grabbed her arm and pulled her in to join conversation with his friends.

"Order! Order people!" Harvey shouted, trying to get the boys attention.

Of course, this was the perfect opportunity for one of Numbuh 2's jokes, he put up his hand and waved excitedly. "Oh! A chilli dog with extra ketchup for me please!"

The group laughed and cheered. Fanny smirked at Harvey's moody expression for not being listened to. He stormed off in a rage.

"What's your order Numbuh 3000?" Hoagie chuckled, noticing her finding his joke amusing.

Wally noticed Fanny and narrowed his eyes and starting to walk up to her.  
>"Numbuh 4, just drop the issue and forget it!" Nigel warned. Wally however, ignored him.<p>

Wally gave an uncertain nod of his head as he stared at her. "Are you hungry Numbuh 3000? Cause I'm pretty sure I owe you a knuckle sandwich!"

Wally grabbed her collar and brought his free hand back into a fist. Wally rolled his eyes at Nigel, who was scolding him and telling him to leave Numbuh 3000 alone. Hoagie stood awkwardly next to them, not quite knowing what to do or say.  
>Luckily, Patrick was on the case. He stepped in and pulled Fanny back from Wally.<p>

"Numbuh 4, chill out man, we hardly want a big fight on our first day here." He smirked.

Wally glared at Fanny, who chose to simply stare back at him. If she fought back she knew that she would tear him apart and blow her cover, so chose to be calm.

"That's enough!" Patton shouted.

The team all turned to face him quietly.

Patton stared along the crowd, at each and every individual. "I'm not having you all nattering and bickering like a bunch of preschoolers every day you got that?"

"Yes Sir!" They all exclaimed.

Patton placed a bow and arrow on the floor as he removed his sweater.  
>He then picked up the bow and arrow and walked along the line. Fanny blinked a couple of times as she stared at him, she wasn't the only one who was going through some changes. His muscles were starting to get big and round.<p>

"Anyone who causes trouble here will answer to me." Patton stated as he walked along the crowd.

"Oooh, tough guy." Wally muttered.

Wally's mutter obviously wasn't loud enough as Patton heard him. "Thanks for volunteering yourself Numbuh 4."

Patton took his bow and fired the arrow into the top of a nearby wooden post which reached at least 20 feet high.

"You need to get the arrow."

"I'll get that arrow, piece of cake smart ass...and I can do it with my shirt on." Wally muttered, careful to say it quieter this time.

Wally walked up to the post and prepared to get a starting jump before he was stopped by Patton.  
>"Wait a minute. You need these."<p>

Patton held two weights the size of dinner plates. He placed them around Wally's wrists with the string ribbon which acted as a handle. The actual weight of them took Wally by surprise as his full body dropped with them as they fell to the floor. Patton held up Wally's left wrist, displaying the weight to the team.  
>"This represents discipline..." He explained. Dropping Wally's wrist and picking up the other one. "This one represents strength...you need an equal amount of both to reach the arrow."<p>

He gave Wally a single nod. Wally stared at the weights on his wrists and jumped onto the post, he managed to get about 5 foot before the weights began to make him slide down. Wally tried all he could but ended up back on the floor.  
>The rest of the team also tried but all failed. Fanny was the last to attempt to climb but fell backwards onto her rear after only a few seconds.<p>

Patton ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head at the currently useless group.  
>"We've got a long way to go." He sighed. "Okay guys, let's get training!"<p>

Patton grabbed a bunch of long, thin bamboo canes, throwing them to the team, they all caught one each, excluding Fanny. Patton threw her one, fanny went to catch it but Wally beat her to it, he brought it behind her legs and knocked it against the back of her knees, making them fall backwards. He then threw it on the floor next to her, looking around innocently. Fanny glared up at him as she stood back up and picked up the stick. She could tell that this was going to be a long training period.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Replies:**

**Fearofchicken13: **

**Lol, it's fine. I enjoy reading random reviews. Anyway, Santa should totally be notified of Wally's bullying behaviour**

**Buddygirl1004: **

**Uh oh, I read a little of your story. Hope you guys are all okay now :-)  
>Yeah, Mulans one of the ones that I actually have. I used to have most of the disney videos but our video player broke and we got a DVD player. I got mulan but don't have even half of the disney movies that I used to have, not even the classics like Hunchback of Notre Dame, Little Mermaid etc :- it's depressing. I have my favorite which is Tarzan though, so it's okay.**

**KNDFANGIRL: **

**Aw that makes me really happy that you like my stories so much that you want to go back and read them all :-)**

**Yeah the dance was awesome, what a great story I loved it. I haven't read the final mission, I'll have to check it out. Noo, I love it when people leave me long reviews, I'd do the same but I never know what to say. Yeah, when I got the request I was really happy because the characters pretty much fit the roles quite easily, Wally was a perfect Yao, Hoagie I wasn't sure if he was Ling or Chin Po so I thought I'd mingle the lines. The only tough one was Nigel, I always make him the middle man anyway...poor Nigel.**

**Angel of Pandemonium:**

**Thanks I'm, glad you like it :-)  
>Thanks for favoriting my story too. Wally fitted his role perfectly but I kind of had to mingle Nigel and Hoagie's roles between Ling and Chen Po. Nigel's got more of his peace making side, Hoagie...the food obsession :-p<strong>

It wasn't only Fanny who wasn't looking forward to this long training. Patton scratched the back of his neck as he watched the team sprinted their 5th lap around the pitch which he had lined out using chalk. Half of the team were barely able to keep their breath, the other half were barely trying.

Fanny gasped as she began to slow. She was one of the one's nearest the front but 5 kilometres was getting too much.  
>"Come on" Patrick panted. "Numbuh 60 will make you run further if you give up."<p>

Fanny shook her head. "I'm ahead of half of the boys!"

"Keep it up sis." Patrick whispered.

Patton paced backward and forward watching his team. "Okay guys you've done at least 12 hours training, when you've done one more lap you can stop and call it a day."

This was enough motivation for Fanny. She immediately picked up her pace and ran alongside her brother, panting as heavy as a dog on a hot day. She quickly finished her final lap and walked off the drawn pitch. She leant over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her lost breath.

"I don't know about you, but but for me, it's food and bed." Patrick sighed as they walked back to where the team had set up camp.  
>Wally and Nigel were stood ahead of them waiting for Hoagie, who was far from the end of the line but had fallen back during the sprint. As Fanny walked past them she heard Nigel and Wally whispering, it sounded like they were disagreeing on something, she then heard Nigel say 'just talk to him! Don't be such a jerk', they both then went quiet.<p>

"Hey kid!" Wally yelled, Fanny spun around to meet eye contact with him.

"Good going." Wally said with a small smile. Fanny gave a light blush and nodded her head. "Thanks.

Wally walked over. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." Fanny replied in a low tone voice. "I'm...I'm...Freddie."

"Cool, nice to meet ya Freddie." Wally smiled. "I know I was a jerk before, let's start over. I'm Wally, this is Nigel, and Hoagie's this loser who's coming over here right now."

"Hey! Quit calling me a loser!" Hoagie gasped while jogging over to them.

Wally smirked at his best friend evilly. Then looked back at Fanny.  
>"So are you guys mates?" Wally asked, motioning from Fanny to Patrick as they walked towards their tents.<p>

"We're um...cousins." Fanny lied.

"Cousins? I didn't know you had any cousins Numbuh js" Wally smiled. "You're Numbuh 86's cousin too then?"

Fanny nodded.

"Poor you." Hoagie laughed. "Is she as mean to you guys as she is to us?"

"Oh yeah, she's evil." Patrick chuckled.

Fanny glared at him. "Actually, she's my favorite cousin!"

"You don't have many cousins then do ya?" Wally scoffed.

Fanny narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, we're going to grab some food. Fancy coming at sitting with us?" Wally asked.

Fanny nodded. "Sure. Thanks."

They sat down around a small camp fire as they ate. They made small talk and discussed minor matters of the KND, then got onto boy stuff...sports, games and eventually, girls.

"I don't care what you guys say, I think that Numbuh 827 is pretty cute." Hoagie argued with the team of boys as they sat around the fire. The boys all jeered and disagreed with him.

"Numbuh 2, it doesn't make a difference with you, you just like any girl that you think you have a chance with." Wally scoffed.

The boys all laughed. Fanny couldn't help but smirk.

Hoagie frowned. "That's not fair, I just see the inner beauty in people!"

"Man, you sound like Numbuh 3." Wally muttered.

"Aww thinking about her are we?" Hoagie joked.

Nigel smirked and rolled his eyes. Fanny couldn't help but turn a little red. She'd always thought that Wally was cute but Kuki always seemed to strike Fanny's last nerve how she was everything Wally hated yet he was crazy about her. Fanny was long over her crush on Wally, but still couldn't deny that he was a good looking guy.

The team went silent as a sweaty Patton walked past them and into his tent.  
>Fanny blinked as she stared at him.<p>

"Looks like he's just finished his workout." Nigel stated. "I must say, he definitely is a dedicated leader." 

Wally nodded. "Where's the rat?"

"Who?" Hoagie asked.

"The runt, I haven't seen or even more amazingly heard him since we started training." Wally replied.

Patrick laughed. "If you're talking about Numbuh 363, he went to his tent when he heard the word training. I saw him come out and put a few notes in his little pad and then go back in. That kid is just out to see Numbuh 60 fail."

Nigel shook his head. "He is a spiteful youth. Just because his sisters' the supreme leader he thinks he rules the roost with her."

The boys all agreed.  
>"What do you say we teach him a lesson?" Wally said with an evil grin.<p>

Fanny stared at him, curious to know more. Harvey irritated her just as much as he irritated any of them, if not more. These boys didn't have to put up with him when staying at one of Rachel's sleepovers.

"Don't be so immature Numbuh 4." Nigel scolded. "If we upset Numbuh 363 then he'd squeal on us and tell Numbuh 362, then we'd all be in trouble."

Wally sighed. "Stupid runt."

Patton then came out of his tent.  
>"Guys, get rested soon, you're up early for training tomorrow." He told them all.<p>

Fanny turned to look at him. He was wearing khaki sweat trousers and a white wife beater, which showed his toned torso. Fanny blinked and mentally slapped herself. She had to stop checking Numbuh 60 out like this. Patton then went back into his tent.  
>His silhouette could still be seen by the flickering candlelight which was inside his tent.<p>

"Okay guys. You heard the boss." Hoagie sighed. "Let's get to bed."

They all started to get up and go to their own tents. Fanny went into hers and made sure that it was fully zipped up and blacked out before changing into her nightwear, some navy blue baggy shorts and a black Lost Prophets hoodie which was way too big for her, however it covered her developing figure should she need to run out of her tent. She then got into her sleeping bag and rested her head on her pillow, reviewing her day. Smirking to herself at managing to prove that she was just as good as the boys. She could just imagine the look on Numbuh 60's face when the mission had finished and she revealed herself as a girl.  
>Slowly she drifted into a deep sleep, hoping not to be woken until late in the morning.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**KNDFANGIRL:**

**Oh hope you have a good time :-)  
>Haha, I know especially in my stories as I'm not much of a Nigel fan, so he either doesn't say much, locks himself in his room or is the bad guy. I'm getting better at including him now.<strong>

**Lol, well I'm either very sorry or your welcome, whether you're telling me off or thanking me :-p You've got to love Mulan, I still have to meet someone in their right mind who doesn't like that film (I say in their right mind because a few of the guys I know say they don't like it but they don't count because I'm pretty sure they sit and watch it in their rooms at night) I sit there and laugh out loud at the film.  
>What did you mean by cauchy? I'm not sure what that means <strong>

**You don't have to apologise or explain yourself every time you give a bit of constructive criticism lol. Haha, I'm glad you're all up for Numbuh 363 being pranked 'cause I'm planning some major Harvey baiting as we speak.**

**The Quads:**

**Lol, I agree that new Disney films are nowhere near as good as the classics. I've never seen Princess and the Frog but my friend swears blind that it's brilliant.**

**Uh oh, please don't hate me Morgan, I'm really not a Harvey fan and Wally and Hoagie are already planning what they're going to do to him.**

**Angel of Pandemonium:**

**Thanks, I'm glad you found it funny, I was trying to make it funny but when reading it back I thought I'd failed.**

**Oh! I forgot all about that, I thought that I hadn't given her a boy's name yet. Thanks for letting me know, I'll go back and change it.**

**RidingtheRoughWaters:**

**Haha, I'm exactly the same, I give girls a bad name when it comes to sports. I'm giving girls a really bad name in this chapter making them look really weak, but my one friend is soo much stronger than the guys I know, It's hilarious. Don't worry I'm hoping to make this chapter a little longer.**

Fanny was awoken early in the morning by the clanging of metal. She looked out of her tent to see Patton banging a fork against a saucepan. She gave a groan as she blinked, it was so early that it wasn't even light yet.

"You've got five minutes to get ready team, then I want you out here for breakfast!" Patton ordered loudly. Fanny went back into her tent and changed into a pair of clothes. She then walked out and stood in line next to Patrick, who had just come out from his tent.

They all sat around the logs which they had gathered around the camp-fire the night before. They were served hot porridge.

"Urgh, I hate porridge." Wally groaned.

The team chef glared at him. "Take it or go hungry."

Wally pouted and handed his bowl to Hoagie, who had already wolfed his porridge down.  
>The team all finished their meals after about 10 minutes. Patton then called all of the boys to attention.<br>"Today we're doing a strength exercise." Patton explained. "We've got sand bags here, they're now injured kids. You need to take the kids to safety over here."  
>Patton walked a fair distance and drew a long straight line on the floor in chalk. "You're not to drop or break them, otherwise you'll harm or kill them. Go and grab your bags and get ready, I'm going to time you."<p>

They all walked over to where the bags were and picked up as many as they could manage.  
>Fanny grunted as she tried to grip the bag. She looked over at Patrick who had one under each arm, she then glanced over at Wally who smiled proudly to himself as he held four bags. Fanny tried again at picking her bag up. Eventually she managed to haul it over her back, she tried for another one but decided against it. Fanny walked back to her place in line, cringing with embarrassment at Patton's glare as she walked past him.<p>

"Okay, go!" Patton exclaimed.

The boys ran from their places to the chalk, carefully placing the bags on the floor and running back for more. Fanny didn't even manage halfway before the others were running back for more bags.  
>Patton sighed and stormed over to where Fanny was struggling.<p>

"Have you not picked up a heavy weight before?" He scoffed. "You're carrying it like a girl!"

Fanny panted as she ignored him and tried to continue.

"Here, keep your back straight." Patton told her/him. "Numbuh 3000, you can manage more than one sack surely!"

Fanny shook her head. "I guess I've just never been the strongest of the sector."

Patton sighed. "Okay just...do what you can, but keep your back straight okay?"

Fanny nodded, she rolled her eyes when her face was out of his sight...stupid boy telling her what to do. She felt a sense of achievement when she reached the chalk line. Fanny put the bag down and turned to run for another one but blinked at the realisation that no other bags were remaining. She looked over at Patton, who was glaring at her.

"Okay, now we've got more training. Drop and give me 50!" Patton ordered.

Fanny fell to the floor. She began to do push ups, Fanny managed to do about ten before getting worn out and fatigued, she began to slow and shook as she reached the top of her press up.

"Come on Numbuh 3000, you're nowhere near 50!" Patton stated.

Fanny breathed as she came to the floor on her press up. She shook her head and pushed to come to the top again.

"Buck up your ideas Numbuh 3000 or the team will be thanking you for another 50!" Patton threatened. The group all groaned.

Fanny whined and tried to do better. She couldn't afford for the team to hate her again.

"Great job team, at ease while we wait for Numbuh 3000 to finish."

Fanny panted and continued.  
>She finally finished her press ups and stood up.<p>

Patton gave her a small, sympathetic smile. "Okay guys, two laps around the pitch."  
>He stopped Fanny before she ran past him and waited for the team to have some distance before speaking.<p>

"Look Numbuh 3000, this training is based a _lot _around strength. I can usually teach strength but you...you really do have the strength of a girl. Maybe this mission isn't for you." He said quietly.

Fanny shook her head. "No, I think I'm just...a little off today, I feel a little dizzy and ill so..."

"Either way, I think you should go home. I'll have a M.I.N.I.B.U.S ready for you by the end of the day. Why don't you go and pack?"

Fanny was about to argue but decided against it as she would get angry and reveal herself. She sighed and nodded, then turned to walk towards her tent with her head hung low.  
>She unpitched her tent and then sat on top of a hill and watched the team training below her. Her clothes were already in her suitcase so there wasn't much for her to pack up. She watched them until lunchtime, when they all gathered around the wooden logs to eat. Fanny went and sat by Patrick, waiting for her food.<p>

"Where did you go?" Patrick asked.

Fanny sighed miserably. "He's sending me home. He says I'm not strong enough...stupid boy!"

Patrick frowned. "I'm sorry Fan. Maybe it's better than everyone finding out that you're a girl, I mean, think of the punishment!"

"They couldn't do anything to me!" Fanny scoffed. "I'm higher in rank than half of these stupid morons!" 

"Don't take it out on the rest of the guys!" Patrick rolled his eyes. "When do you have to leave?"

"A M.I.N.I.B.U.S is picking me up at the end of the day." Fanny replied.

Patrick whistled quietly. "So what are you going to do until then?"

Fanny shrugged. "I don't know."

The team all ate their meals and then got up to continue with their training, leaving Fanny sat alone on the log. She had to find a way to redeem herself and prove that she was just as good as any boy there. She then got an idea, the post and medals. If Fanny was the one to retrieve the arrow then it would prove that she was just as strong as the rest of the guys.  
>She made her way over to the post and picked up the two weights which hung from a nail which had been knocked into it.<p>

"This represents discipline. This represents strength." She recited to herself. "You need an equal amount of both to reach the arrow."

She was at the post for hours, Fanny tried numerous times but didn't manage to get very far up the post at all.  
>'How can I use both?' she thought to herself. An idea then came to her. Fanny wrapped the two weights around the post and tied them together, she then pulled it as she climbed, giving her more power. Ten minutes later, the team had just finished their training and were on the way back to their tents. Fanny climbed to the very tip of the post and sat on it, grabbing the arrow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Patton coming back. With perfect aim, Fanny threw the arrow so it landed right in front of him. She then gave a triumphant smirk he looked up at her. The team cheered and congratulated her. Fanny smiled to herself. Happy with her achievement. She climbed back down to meet with Patton who was waiting for her at the bottom.<p>

"Sorry, I just wanted to prove that I am a quick learner and I'm not completely useless." Fanny sighed. "I'll get my stuff."

"Yeah you should." Patton nodded with a glare. He then smiled. "Get your stuff and pitch your tent back up. There might be a good KND operative in you yet. Great job kid."

Patrick beamed as he came up to Fanny. "You just had to prove yourself didn't you! You couldn't just give up and go back home like anyone else would have done."

Fanny shrugged. "I'm not pathetic like some of you boys. Now come and help me pitch up my tent!"

"Are you coming to hang out with the guys?" Patrick asked once the tent was up and ready.

Fanny shook her head. "I'm going for a dip in the lake, I'm sweating like a pig and it's disgusting."

"You really think that's a good idea?" Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"Just because I have to act like a boy doesn't mean I'm going to smell like one!" Fanny stated.

Patrick shook his head. "I mean what is someone sees you, there's a couple of things that the guys are bound to notice!"

"Well the come and keep watch for me!" Fanny ordered, grabbing her brothers collar and storming down to the lake.  
>Patrick groaned and covered his eyes as Fanny undressed and dived into the water.<p>

"This is so embarrassing." Patrick sighed, wrapping his coat around himself as he stared at the light coming from the camp fire around the corner where the guys were. He gasped when he saw three guys coming for a splash about in the lake.

"Numbuh 1! Numbuh 4! Numbuh 2!" He shouted loud enough for Fanny to hear. "Going for a swim?"

"Uh...yes?" Nigel nodded in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

Fanny gasped and tried to hide herself behind some bulrushes.  
>Patrick wasn't able to stall any longer. As he talked with Nigel, Wally had grown bored of the conversation, taken off his jeans and sweater and dived into the water. Hoagie then followed. Nigel excused himself from his talk with Patrick and joined them. Patrick glanced at Fanny who was timidly still hiding her body in the water and herself behind the plants.<p>

"Oh my god! Guys there's a water snake right there next to you!" Patrick shrieked.

Hoagie was the first to scream. He dived on the nearest rock he could find. Nigel jumped and followed. Wally laughed at them but soon screamed when he felt a weed brush against his leg. "Snake!" He wailed.

In the commotion, Fanny swam to the edge of the lake. Patrick took off his coat and covered Fanny as she climbed out. He then wrapped it around her and picked up her clothes, swiftly leading her away.

"That was close!" Fanny panted.

Patrick nodded firmly. "Too close! Maybe next time you'll listen to your brother!"

"I never want to see a semi naked guy again! Those boxers are far from attractive!" Fanny thought aloud.

Her eyes widened as the rest of the team charged past her, throwing their clothes as they undressed themselves for a dip in the water. Patrick held back a laugh.  
>"It's what guys do sis, don't look at me like that I'm not scaring any more of them. I'll get my butt kicked."<p>

They walked past Numbuh 363's tent where they heard him conversing with Patton. They looked to see the silhouettes of the candlelight making shadows on the canvas of the tent.

"You think they're ready to battle already?" Harvey scoffed.

Patton nodded. "They've nearly completed all of their training already, in two days."

"That team aren't fit to be operatives any more than you are to be captain." Harvey sneered. "I've sent a letter to my sister telling her that I don't think any of them are ready. Once she reads it, your team will never be involved in the battle!"

"What?" Patton exclaimed with rage, standing up.

Harvey held up a hand. "Careful, you might be captain, but I'm the supreme leaders little brother! You don't want to get on her bad side do you? I thought not, now get out of my tent, I'm going for a swim!"

Patton stormed out of the tent, almost knocking Fanny over.

"Sorry Numbuh 3000." He muttered.

"Hey, I'll hold him, and you punch." Fanny gave a nervous chuckle, pointing towards Harvey's tent. "Or we could settle it like guys and go and dunk him in the lake?"

Patton gave a small smile and walked off to his tent.

"For what it's worth!" Fanny shouted, he stopped to listen to her. "I think you're a great leader!"

Patton turned back and smiled. "Thanks,"  
>He then walked off. Fanny beamed as she watched him.<p>

"Ahem!" Patrick cleared his throat. "I saw that."

"What?" Fanny shrugged. Looking at her brother.

Patrick gave a teasing smile. "You _like_ him don't you?"

"No!" Fanny tutted.

"Yeah sure, cause I see you smile at guys like that all the time!" Patrick scoffed. "You should have seen your goo-goo eyes!"

Fanny glared at him. "I didn't have goo-goo eyes!"

"You looked like such a girl!" Patrick teased.

Fanny gave him a sharp thump on his arm, making him groan.  
>"Do I really hit like one?"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**LoversForeverTogether:**

**Naaw, You're name's so cute. I think that your crystal ball is correct :-p**

**kikipalmer21:**

**Hehe, that's because Fanny is a girl and girl's are so much smarter ;-)**

**buddygirl1004:**

**Sorry Morgan...I'm scared to do anything to him now, I'm scared she'll hunt me down.**

**Haha, I just love the phrase goo-goo eyes, it's amazing**

**RidingTheRoughWaters:**

**Thank you, I thought that was pretty good when I thought of it, I was proud of myself and had to put it in.**

**I just wanted to bring out the brother/sister relationship with them. They were originally going to be bickering throughout the story but you know when you just warm to your characters and don't want anybody else to have a reason not to like them lol.**

**Angel of Pandemonium:**

**Lol, I'm glad you're looking forward to Harvey's torture, you don't have much longer to wait**

**KNDFANGIRL:**

**Yay, I can't wait to read it, I love your stories you have such great and unique ideas.**

**Oh I always do that, I'll look at a reply and think...well what did I say...**

**Yeah I always worry about how things come out when I type, that's usually when I use the smiley faces as shown at the top of the page lol. **

Fanny sighed as she changed into her baggy sleepwear. She peaked out of her tent to glance at the lakeside, where Numbuh 363 was stood wearily on the bank side in floral trunks.

"Are you coming in Numbuh 363?" Hoagie called.

Harvey blinked and decided to join the boys. He dipped his toe into the water and then stepped in, wading out to all of the guys.

"Water fight!" Patrick yelled, splashing a wave to the side of him, deliberately getting Harvey, along with other boys in the process.

Most of the boys laughed and decided to splash back, Harvey on the other hand was not amused.  
>"How old are you guys seriously? You're acting like a bunch of five year olds! I wanted to have a peaceful dip and I end up getting soaked!"<p>

"Well you were going to anyway if you were going to come into the water...duh." Hoagie said flatly.

Wally gave an evil smirk as he waded over to Harvey. "Come on, it's just a little fun, a little water won't hurt ya."

"Says the boy who's only just learned how to swim?" Harvey mocked.

Wally frowned. "Alright squirt, you asked for it."  
>He placed his two hands onto Harvey's head and dunked him into the water. The other boys laughed and began to have a huge water fight.<p>

"Get off me!" Harvey spluttered. "Don't touch me!"

"Not the don't touch me thing again!" Wally sighed.

Harvey narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't ever touch me!"

The boys all made an 'ooh' sound to mock Harvey's tetchy nature.  
>"Come on Numbuh 363, we're just having a little fun. You're one of the guys now!" Hoagie snickered.<p>

Harvey brightened up. "Really."

"Suuuuure." Hoagie nodded sarcastically. Harvey took this as a genuine answer, whereas the other boys knew he was joking and chuckled quietly to themselves.

Harvey began to wade around in the water and wash various parts of his body, the other boys began to chuckle as they huddled together and spoke to each other in a whisper so not to be overheard by the paranoid eight year old.

"Hey Numbuh 363?" Hoagie chimed as he turned to face Harvey.

Harvey looked up inquisitively at Hoagie and raised an untrusting eyebrow as the taller boy waded towards him.  
>"You know how you're 'one of us' now?" Hoagie asked. Harvey nodded. "Well before we let you in with the group you have to do a little...initiation, kind of like when you join the KND to show your speciality."<p>

Harvey smiled. "Okay! What do I have to do? I can do anything! I've got what it takes!"

The boys all chuckled and sniggered between one another.  
>Hoagie stifled a laugh. "You need to dive from that tree into the water..."<p>

Harvey gave a cocky scoff and began to walk to the surface, Hoagie stopped him. "Au naturale!"

"What?" Harvey raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Hoagie shrugged. "We all had to do it!"

Harvey took a breath and nodded. "Okay, I'll do it!"  
>He went to the edge of the bankside and took off his clothes, throwing them onto the branch of the nearby tree. He took a deep breath and climbed up it's trunk.<p>

As he did this the boys ran out of the water and stood by the tree to watch him.  
>"Go! Go! Go!" The boys began to chant.<p>

Harvey glanced at them and gave them a smug, proud look before diving into the water.

"Quick grab his clothes!" One of the boys sniggered as they made a grab for Harvey's clothes which were hung on the tree.

When Harvey resurfaced from underwater he glanced around to see that no-one was around. He covered himself up with his hand as he came out onto the bankside and gasped when he saw that his clothes were missing.

"Hey 363!" One of the boys yelled from the opposite end of the bankside.  
>Harvey looked up at them.<p>

"Catch!" Wally yelled as they threw his clothes into the water.

Harvey gasped and dived back into the lake, swimming to get his clothes.  
>The boys all laughed and ran away as Harvey approached them.<br>Harvey retrieved his clothes and brought them out of the water, quickly changing behind the tree.

"Man! Look what you guys have done!" He yelled, holding up his destroyed shoes. "You guys owe me a new pair of shoes!"

"Ah sorry mate! We didn't mean to ruin anything!" Wally sniggered as he came up behind him, making Harvey shriek from shock.

"Wow, little girly squeal there." Hoagie chuckled. "We're going to bed, night dude."

Harvey frowned. "Don't touch me!...and I don't squeal like a girl!"

A tap on his shoulder soon proved him wrong as he once again gave a high pitched scream.  
>He spun around in a defensive stance to see a young KND messenger around his age staring at him suspiciously.<p>

"What's the matter you expecting an attack or something?" She raised an eyebrow.

He bared his teeth at her. "No! I just hate people touching me! Don't do that!"

"Oookay...urgent message from Numbuh 362." She said, handing him a letter.

Harvey glanced at her and took it, opening it up and scanning through it.  
>"We're needed now?"<p>

The girl nodded. "Numbuh 362 has a feeling that the battle with Numbuh 61 isn't going well, she hasn't heard from them in days."

Harvey nodded. "I'll let Numbuh 60 know ASAP."

The girl gave a formal nod and walked over to her ship, jumping in and soon zooming off.  
>Harvey ran to Patton's tent where he rushed in. Patton, who was sat on his mattress, glanced up at him.<p>

"Message from my sister." He said immediately, handing him the letter. "We need to go and join Numbuh 61."

Patton took it and read through it and nodded, them looked up at Harvey, holding back a scoff.  
>"Why are you dripping wet?"<p>

"Your team played an unfunny prank on me!" Harvey sulked. "They made me go totally nude and dive in the lake and then they ran off with my clothes and threw them in the water!"

Patton tried not to laugh. "Okay, I'll call an immediate meeting to tell the boys to be prepared to leave for the morning."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "You really think they're ready?"

Patton nodded. "I'm certain they are!"

"Right, it's like sending a mouse into a lion cage." Harvey mused. "We're going to be beaten completely, your team are useless!"

Patton frowned and stood up, holding his tent entrance open, hinting for Harvey to leave. "You underestimate them. Call them to assemble."

Harvey glared at him and walked out.

Patton watched him walk out and then dropped the material. He sniggered at the look of him.  
>"Drowned rat." He sniggered.<p>

He heard the team gathering outside his tent and walked out.  
>"Alright team it's time!" He announced. "We're moving to meet with my brother's team tomorrow morning, get some sleep and be ready to leave at 8am sharp!" <p>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:****  
>Sorry I've taken so long to upload anything, my laptop somehow caught fire the other day (Yes, fire, I honestly don't know how) so I've been without a laptop for a while, then it didn't have any programs I could type with it. Apoligies<strong>

Early the next morning the team stepped into their transport. Fanny sat near Nigel, Wally, Patrick and some of the other guys, close to the front where Patton and Harvey stayed at the front to inform Hoagie of co-ordinates, orders, directions etc.

"Numbuh 60? Are we there yet?" Wally called out impatiently.

Patton rolled his eyes and turned to face them. "Numbuh 4, we haven't even taken off yet!"

"Well will it be a long journey?" Wally whined.

"Only about half hour I think." Hoagie answered. "From the tracker device, Numbuh 61 and his team are just about 700 miles away and this baby can do at least 1400 miles per hour."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Great. So we're going to be 1400 hours?"

Patton glanced at him and then turned back to look out of the B.U.S window shaking his head.  
>"Numbuh 4, if you're that bored try to think of something to keep your mind off it."<p>

"Like what?" Wally questioned.

"Liiiiiike..." Hoagie said in a mocking singsong. "Numbuh 3 maybe?"

The team laughed. Fanny raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" Wally moaned.

"Well it's keeping us amused." Nigel laughed.

Patrick glanced at Fanny's confused expression and decided to enlighten her. "If you hadn't guessed, Freddie, Numbuh 4 _liiiikes_ numbuh 3."

The boys laughed again as Wally protested. Fanny gave a smirk at Wally's denial of the obvious truth, she secretly wished that someone could be like that for her...not deny all knowledge of liking her, but she saw the way that Wally would look at Kuki, it was so obvious that he was head over heels for her.

"Don't be so defensive about it Numbuh 4." Nigel said, "We don't judge you for liking her."

A boy sat behind Fanny leaned over the chair and nodded, "Yeah, it must be great having a girl care about you that much."

"It is." Harvey said smugly. "I've got a girl who'd go to the end of the earth and back for me! She told me she loves me."

"Your mother don't count brat!" Wally blatently pointed out. The rest of the boys laughed and Harvey pouted.

Fanny gave a grin and chuckled at Harvey being put into his place. She then turned to look at Nigel and Wally opposite her.

"We can't blame you for liking her." Nigel shrugged. "She's fun, pretty, bubbly. Just what guys like in girls really."

"You mean girls have to be really pretty and airheaded for you guys to like them?" Fanny scoffed.

They all stared at her blankly.  
>"Numbuh 3's not an airhead!" Wally protested, making the guys laugh and taunt him again.<p>

"So what you _YOU_ look for in a girl Numbuh 3000?" Patrick smirked evilly as he turned to her.

Fanny was speechless, she thought up what she thought the guys may have in mind for the perfect girl. "Smart, not afraid to speak their mind, independent."  
>The boys exchanged glances and all burst out laughing.<br>Fanny raised an eyebrow.

"You're sounding like a girl trying to describe her perfect boy!" Hoagie chuckled from the front.

Fanny shook her head. "No I'm not."  
>She never would have told anyone who her dream guy was, to be completely honest, her dream guy was just as any other girls would be, tall, cute, not too many muscles, and just...sweet. Fanny couldn't stand sickly sweet guys, but subtle, unpublic things like in movies. Of course, her reputation as a boy hater kind of prevented her from finding a guy like this, she'd usually shoo them away before she could see a side of them that she'd actually like.<p>

"Actually, I never see Numbuh 60 with girls." Harry, one of the team pointed out, they all looked at Patton, who was leant on the corner of the dashboard at the front of the B.U.S

Patton shrugged. "I don't have time for girls, plus I don't really like girls who just worry about their hair and makeup getting wrecked."

Hoagie smirked and glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "I can imagine you liking some total tomboy Numbuh 60."

"Yeah, like Numbuh 5...or Numbuh 86 maybe!" Wally exclaimed with a laugh.

Patrick stifled a laugh which Fanny heard and glared at him.  
>"Na, girls like Numbuh 86 are way to high strung for me." Patton laughed.<p>

Fanny frowned. "There's a difference between high strung and hard working."

Patton shrugged. Hoagie nodded. "You know, apparently you always find people who are like you in some ways the most attractive, sorry to say but you two are really alike."

Patton pursed his lips and leant further back onto the dashboard, crossing his arms.  
>"Are we nearly there Numbuh 2?" He asked, making some of the boys snigger.<p>

"Yeah we've got 10 minutes." Hoagie replied.

The boys then started to quietly chatter to one another.  
>"You hear that?" Patrick whispered, an evil chuckle in his hush. "They all think that you and Numbuh 60 should get together!"<p>

Fanny sharply elbowed him in the ribs. "If you want your body to stay in tact I'd shut up!"

"Okay team prepare for landing!" Patton ordered after a few minutes. The team prepared their equipment and steadied themselves as the B.U.S soon hovered swiftly to the floor.

They stepped out to a thick, deary, grey mist. The team gathered together once they'd gotten off the B.U.S, they could make out some sillouettes in the distance but couldn't figure out who or what they were.  
>Patton led his team as he stepped into the mist, trying to get a better view of what was infront of them. His team were close behind him.<br>Patton squinted to see the figures in front of him in the snow, his eyes widened as his brain gave him an idea of what he'd just seen. He ran to one of the figures, kneeling down in the snow to get a better view of what he now knew was a body Next to this figure was a distinctive dark blue cap. He placed a hand on it, it was cold and sticky, but firm. He called one of the boys over. The boy knelt down next to him and examined the body in Patton's arms.

"Numbuh 61?" He said in shock after seeing the cap in Patton's hand. "What is this?"

He touched the hard solution which was covering Patton's brother. He slid a finger down it and placed it in his mouth.  
>"Ice Cream...extra hard icecream."<p>

Patton gasped. "Will he be okay?"

The boy shrugged. "It depends how long he's been in there, but sorry to say, by the look of it, they've been in there a while!"

Patton's lip quivered in anticipation and fear, he ran to the B.U.S where he switched on the reciever.  
>"Numbuh 362! I need a medical team in these co-ordinates now! My brother and his team have been...ice-creamed...and I don't think the villains did it just to stall them!"<p>

"What?" Racheal gasped through the intercom. "Someone will be there as soon as possible!"

Patton rushed back to his brothers side, the ice cream was starting to melt and Patton wiped what was now sticky liquid from his brothers face.  
>"Hang in there bro." Patton said quietly. His brother's face was pale, his eyes were slighty open but it seemed that he couldn't see, or even knew that Patton was sat beside him. The sight of it brought a tear to Patton's eye.<br>Before they knew it, a medical team arrived and rushed to the aid of the poor iced victims.  
>It took a few minutes before one of them walked up to Patton, who was stood anxiously waiting.<p>

"We've done all we could but the icecream gave most of them ultimate brainfreeze and they just couldn't take it." She said sorrowfully.

"My brother? Joe?" He asked with innocent, wide eyes, much like a puppy scared by a firework.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. We've got the icecream off them all but no-one could be saved."

Patton nodded in a sorrowful understanding, bowing his head. "Okay, thanks for trying."  
>The girl nodded and the medical team headed off, taking the bodies with them. Patton sat where his brother had been lay, he stared at the cap blankly. A hand on his shoulder made him jump, he looked up to see Numbuh 3000.<p>

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Patton looked back at the cap and remembered. Joe wouldn't have wanted him to give up and mourn. He would have encouraged him to be strong and carry on.  
>He gripped the cap tightly before attaching it to his backpack and standing up.<p>

"Let's move out, we've got a little appointment with the villains. This is personal now!"


End file.
